kevins_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Lethe Powers Rework
Lethe was the spirit (daimona) of forgetfulness and oblivion. She was often associated with the underworld river Lethe. Her opposite number was Mnemosyne (Memory). ---- Issues With The Existing Powerset and Changes Made: *Minor rewording of powers. *The power-set has been given quality-of-life changes. *The current power-set has a healing ability as the "6 Months" ability; however, most healing abilities comparable to the existing one is either a defensive or supplementary ability *The conjuring of weapon ability is entirely useless unless the user has access to water of the River Lethe. I've made changes so that it can be used in regular combat. *It doesn't make sense for text that child of Lethe read several times to be "forcibly" erased. Reading several times could mean that the text is meaningful to the user, so this should be optional and up to the user's choice. *The 3 months and 9 months ability has been somewhat combined together and moved up to the 9 months ability. Changes are made to make the 9 Months ability more impactful in a fight. ---- Offensive #Children of Lethe can cause objects they touch to vanish into Oblivion for a short time. The bigger the object and the more impact it has on the world the more energy it will take to vanish. This will not work on people or monsters. #Children of Lethe have the ability to conjure a weapon out of water of River Lethe which can be used for combat; however, only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. They can also make small non-combative objects out of water. Defensive #Children of Lethe have the ability to vanish into oblivion for a short time. However, the user cannot attack or interact with objects, so the power is purely defensive. #Children of Lethe can generate a veil of energy that sends any attack into oblivion for a short time. For example, if an opponent slashes the user with a sword, the sword slashes nothing; or if a child of Hecate fires a beam of magical energy, it completely dissipates on contact with the veil. Passive #Children of Lethe can fade entirely from the memories of others unless they have made a sufficient impact on them. #Text read that are re-read several times by children of Lethe can fade completely at the user's will. Supplementary #Children of Lethe have the ability to cause their injuries and wounds to vanish. This can be used to vanish minor wounds and slowly vanish major, but not fatal, wounds. #Children of Lethe can erase their own memories easily. They can also slowly and with extreme difficulty remove the memories of others; however, those with strong willpower and mental resilience can resist it. They can retrieve their own forgotten memories and the forgoten memories of other, but longer the memory has been forgotten, the more energy is drained. #Since Lethe is considered an underworld goddess, children of Lethe have the ability to Shadow Travell, to teleport from shadow to shadow; the further the distance, the more energy drained. 9 Months After a Character is Made #Children of Lethe can create an aura which causes amnesia to anyone within the area. While the aura is active, any targets may fall into a state of questioning as they try to piece together who they are and what they are currently doing and may forget how to use weapons and their demigod abilities. While the aura is perpetuated, the user is not able to attack themselves and are vulnerable. After the aura dissipates they are massively drained and are incapacitated for a moderate periods of time. Traits #Children of Lethe are tend to be extremely forgetful. #Children of Lethe tend to have an introverted or loner personality; they enjoy isolating themself as if they're non-existent to others. #Children of Lethe have a very high resistance to the water of the river Lethe. Category:Non-Cabin Gods Powers Revamp